


Terrifying Laugh

by Kitty Seeboo (KittySeeboo)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Angst, Break the Cutie, Drama, Gen, how far would you go?, poor Yuuya-kun, stalker references, to save someone important to you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittySeeboo/pseuds/Kitty%20Seeboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is easy to distinguish between his true laugh and a forced one. When Yuuya laughs from the bottom of his heart, it is the most beautiful sound in the world. When he is in pain, the sound is grating and so very unbearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrifying Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, my first work in the Arc-V fandom! I couldn't resist! Yuuya is simply too delicious to resist. This fic was prompted by em-exceeds-change-zearu's post on tumblr. About Yuuya snapping and begrudging Sora for his invasive tendencies (even if they do grow closer as the series progresses). I sincerely hope that you all enjoy this piece! R&R please!

"Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready? For a performance full of wonder and danger?"

This was not the Yuuya he knew. Not the brave duelist he idolized so. He – who burnt with the passion of a champion and soared with the freedom of an eagle – was not the being standing before Sora. This being could mimic his captivating voice, his playful theatrics, his precise acrobatics, all he wanted.

This was not his beloved shishou.

"Open your minds and hearts, and please enjoy my most humble -"

"Shishou!" Talking to a nonexistent audience, effortlessly entertaining and enchanting. And... equally disturbing.

Those red eyes settled upon his small stature, and crinkled with his master's smile. "And to you, my dear opponent, let's do our best together. After all, a hero is no hero without conflict!"

"Shishou!"

"Let the curtains rise. Let the fires blaze! Beneath the pale moonlight. Stand proud and tall:  _Circo de la Muerte_!" Anytime they dueled – from their very first henceforth - they fought in  _ **Candy Land**_. A saccharine field possessing a deceptive sense of security.

This field was unlike any that Yuuya had called before. Soft red that encompassed him, that cloaked him in comforting darkness, that left him defenseless yet undoubtedly safe within those velvety depths. Then the ring of fire encircled them, casting the spotlight upon this main attraction. Master vs. student ( _stalker_ ).

The heat of his master's passion; the same beautiful warmth that once invited him now repelled him with its searing wrath, threatened to consume him, to tear him limb from limb, to grind him into a fine powder, and let him dissipate into nothingness. Uncorrupted and pure. As if... As if Yuuya himself had chosen to simply let his frustrations addle his coherency.

"Shishou... I'm going to wake you up! With this duel, I'll definitely save you!"

"Save me?" A quiet murmur of genuine delight slipped past his lips, growing bolder with each passing moment. It is easy to distinguish between his true laugh and a forced one. When Yuuya laughs from the bottom of his heart, it is the most beautiful sound in the world. When he is in pain, the sound is grating and so very unbearable. This terrifying laugh – that sent a frigid surge through his very soul – was one that should never have come from his shishou. "From what exactly?" From what indeed... "You certainly weren't thinking that way while you were hurting me."

"I... hurt you?"

"Purposely disregarding someone's will because you want your own way."

Ah... There it was. The spec of darkness festering in the divine brilliance of his light. That seemingly benign spec that Sora had hoped to eradicate through love before it had the opportunity to advance to the malignant stages and hurt his Yuuya. Did his presence accelerate its growth? Granted he was being selfish and immature by prying his way into Yuuya's privacy, clawing desperately at the chance to intertwine his own desires with Yuuya's so that they would not be separated.

All for the sake of protecting his beloved master.

A different way then? Should he have done something differently? Then how would he have...? Yuuya was never a person to reveal his innermost desires to another, never wanting to rely on any other but himself. Even though he would do anything to protect the ones he loved.

"You may not see it that way, since you constantly benefited at my expense."

"Shishou! That's not -"

"- not what? How you meant it? Ah! Finally we arrive at the riveting climax of this epic clash!"

Was this simply his master's fate? For him to become this way? To forsake those bonds he cherished so? No... Forsake could never be the right word. Even now – as Yuuya challenged and dominated him in this deadly duel – his master had not truly forsaken him. This was Yuuya's way of protecting him. Of protecting all of them.

Why? Why was he not strong enough to prevent this from happening again? Still... If there was the slightest chance...

_This time..._

Emerald eyes glowed with the fierce determination that empowered his being.

_Shishou, I won't let you go._

To know that his opponent had not succumbed to the inevitability of loss renewed a certain energy – a certain desire – within the boy with red eyes; cornered prey was far too easy a meal.

_I'll stand by you for sure this time._

Sora announced his turn and drew.

_And I'll absolutely save you!_

"Shishou, this is where I get serious!"

"That's the spirit! Let's give our audience a wonderful show, my dear opponent!"

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**©Kitty Seeboo**


End file.
